


The Perfect Guy

by EmBug



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - High School, Awesome Jarvis, Everyone hates Justin Hammer, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Jarvis bakes great cookies, M/M, there is cuddling, this is quite fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBug/pseuds/EmBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where there is Shakira, cookies, and Star Trek. And where Tony uses schoolwork as an excuse to announce his undying love for Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Guy

Tony was nervous. There. He admitted it. Steve was supposed to come over to study. Not that Tony needed it. He was a genius and didn't need to even open a book to pass finals. 

What he needed was a chance to get Steve alone with no interruptions. So saying he got distracted easily and needed someone to keep him focus, while hitting a little close to the truth, was the perfect cover. An excellent plan on Tony's part. Or at least he thought so. Jarvis suggested to just tell Steve how he felt. 

"Are you insane? This is /Steve/ we're talking about here. You don't just waltz up to human perfection and announce your undying love for him!" Tony flailed his arms for effect and then collapsed dramatically onto the counter.

Jarvis raised an eyebrow "Undying love you say, sir?"

"Have you met Steve? He is perfect. Literally. Aside from his looks, which, damn, but he's nice! Actually nice. Does good for the sake of good. The guy was amazing before he went and got all hot" explained Tony as if Jarvis hadn't seen Steve over the thousands of times he had come by the Stark mansion. 

Jarvis had left Tony to sigh like an eighteenth century princess and think about back when he met Steve.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And it was true, what he said about Steve always being a stand up guy. Tony had wanted to date Steve ever since they met. Back when when he was a scrawny boy who spent way too much time in hospitals and getting the crap beat out of him on a daily basis. Tony had been watching him since they ended up being sat next to each other on the sixth grade. Thank god for alphabetical order. Tony never spoke up though. Even when Steve got beat up. Tony himself was a nerd who had bulky glasses and who was too smart for his own good and a mouth to boot. Can't exactly save someone when you're in the same position.

It was in the seventh grade when Tony beat his pride into submission and finally used the time old 'Do you know who my dad is? He will ruin you' excuse for the bullies to back off. He soon became king of the school and he had to admit, he liked it. He thrived for the attention his parents never gave him. People actually liked him. Well, as long as he didn't talk about nerdy stuff. The minute he brought up the Science Fair, the table suddenly became empty.

So he shut up around his 'friends' and talked about that with his lab partner Bruce. He was a great guy who was super shy and quiet but could get pretty vicious when he got mad. Tony only ever saw him get upset once and he does not want to repeat that occasion.

The day came when Tony finally used his powers for good. Tony's mortal enemy Justin Hammer had Steve pinned to the wall of lockers. Steve was trying to kick him but even when he made contact, it was like a toddler fighting against his parents before nap time. Not very effective.

Steve had a busted lip and the forming of a black eye. Anytime he breathed his face would scrunch up so that wasn't good news.

"Hey! Jackass! Leave him alone" Tony yelled from across the hall. He had been coming out of Science Club, late like always so no one would see.

Hammer shot Tony a dirty look "What does it matter to you? He's no one important" 

To prove his point he slammed Steve up against the lockers, which caused his head to crack against the metal, making a the lockers rattle.

Tony winced. That could not have felt good, judging by Steve's groans of pain.

"If this is a matter of importance, you would be beaten into a pulp Hammer" Tony grabbed the back of Justin's jacket and yanked, sending him to the floor. Even Tony himself was a little surprised. Who knew that working on cars would build up some muscle? 

Justin pushed himself up and punched Tony in the jaw before running out of the school.

Cradling a hand against his face, Tony knelt down to where Steve had crumpled to the floor. 

"C'mon Steve. Let me take you home. Happy should be coming soon" Tony said, even if there was no way Steve would know who Happy was. 

Tony half carried, half dragged Steve to the car that was waiting outside. "Home, Happy. He's pretty banged up"

Steve was sole the whole way to the Stark Mansion, but let out a little gasp of awe when they pulled up.

"Impressive I know. Let's get you cleaned up"

One first aid kit and the expertise of Jarvis later, both of the boys were patched up and sitting in the kitchen with a plate of Jarvis's cookies between them. Steve hadn't been able to get enough of them since.

"You didn't have to you know" Steve said quietly "Save me, I mean"

"Oh I'm sure you had it all under control. I just thought I'd speed it up a bit. Where's that guy Bucky you used to hang around with? He usually backed you up" Tony asked. Barnes was a jerk and they didn't get along but he knew Steve was best friends with him.

"He moved away. To Alaska of all places. And I do t know what your talking about. I had Hammer on the ropes"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony and Steve had been attached at the hip ever since. He ditched his old friends and replaced them with better ones. Pepper, who had been with the popular crowd, still talked to him but it was rare. He had a small but great group of true friends that were worth more than them anyways.

There was Clint, who loved archery and was a bit sassy, and Natasha, with her fiery red hair and deadly glares, were adopted siblings. They had been adopted by one of the history teachers Phil Coulson, when they were babies. They were fiercely loyal to each other and knew everything about everyone.

Thor was a loud exchange student from Norway who loved football and pop tarts. The guy had an unnatural obsession for them. He would just bring a box to lunch and eat all of them. And still pick off everyone else's trays. 

He had a freaky brother who joined them every once in a while. His name was Loki and he liked to play pranks that seemed so impossible they were practically magic. 

Bruce was also in their little group. They were all outcasts for separate reasons. Clint and Natasha for not only being adopted, but the kids of a teacher. Thor was loud and talked like he came from medieval times and ways defended his brother, even if they were only half siblings, no matter what Loki did. Steve, well was obviously everyone's prey of choice for being so small but not able to step down from a fight. Bruce was your standard nerd, but could probably rip anyone int he school head's off. And Tony had left the most powerful group in the school. That was pretty much declaring war on everyone. 

While they were hated, nobody really bothered the group after they made it known that they would kill anyone who had the nerve to pick on any of them. Especially if Thor was there. He just had to stand there and people ran for the hills. Tony loved and protected all his friends but was downright scary if someone even looked sideways at Steve. They were the best of friends and spent equal time at each other's houses. Of at least enough for Peggy, Steve's grandmother, to think she knew him enough to smack him if he put his feet on her table or cursed in her house, but also cooked him dinner and took care of him when he got sick because god know's Tony's mother wouldn't and Jarvis could only do so much. 

When middle school was over, Thor made it his personal mission to bulk Steve up so he could play for the football team in their upcoming high school years. Tony just had to go to Japan for a month with his parents and act like they were a loving family. He was supposed to be there the whole summer but Howard got tired of Tony's constant whining and refusal to go to any of the events. So he was sent home early. 

All his friends were there to pick him up at the airport, since Coulson had been nice enough to drive them all and rent a van for the transport of the group of six, counting Loki and seven when Tony himself arrived.

. When Tony stepped out of the terminal he saw Natasha, who looked beautiful and deadly as ever. Clint was at her side, trying to convince a security guard that no, it was not him that made a slingshot out of straws from the airport McDonald's and was launching pieces of terrorism pamphlets at people. Thor looked like he was searching for something, most likely Loki, from the way he was ducking around chairs and trash cans. Bruce was predictably reading to pass the time. But Tony couldn't see Steve. And that broke his heart a little. why didn't he come?Maybe he was in the bathroom. Because To y couldn't see him anywhere. He was usually so easy to spot since he was even shorter than Natasha and would stand as close to Natasha as possible because they had gotten rather close since Steve had been raised to treat a lady with respect but to never act like they were below him. 

But Natasha was in between stoic Coulson and a still arguing Clint, no Steve. The only person in that area was a tall, almost as tall as Thor, blonde who was all muscles. He was turned around so Tony could see his great butt. Wait. He knew that butt. Granted it had been smaller and closer to the ground but that was definitely a Steve butt. No mistaking it. Tony had always been amazed by Steve's great ass. Nobody that skinny should have a good ass. 

He walked past the shouts of his name, his eyes set on the blonde. Tony hesitantly reached up, up dammit. He knew he was short but this wasn't right. He tapped the man on the shoulder, praying to ever deity that he knew of, even that Odin guy Thor talked about, that this was Steve. His Steve.

The blonde turned around and oh hot damn. It was Steve! 

"Tony!" New Steve shouted and hugged him, picking him off the ground. 

Tony flailed a little bit, not used to Steve being able to tug him out of his seat, let alone into the air.

Speaking of air, he kind of needed that. When he manage to choke that out to Steve, he was immediately put on the ground.

"Sorry. I just missed you a lot. I'm not used to my own strength yet I guess. What a growth spurt huh?" Steve stammered, blushing like the dork he was.

"Yeah. Hell of a growth spurt" Tony breathed, not believing his eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That had been two years ago. Now it was Saturday morning and Steve was supposed to come by around noon and probably end up staying the night. But Tony being Tony got wrapped up in his project the previous day. He started right after school and straight through the night, running off half a sandwich that Jarvis had forced him to eat and three pots of coffee. At this point he didn't know what day it was anymore, let alone that someone was coming by in a little bit. 

He had been trying to build a robot that could help him in the garage so he wouldn't have to keep getting up to get tools. It had simple programming and would only have one 'arm'. It was going rather well if he did way so himself. 

Now it had to be understood that when he was working, that's what it was. That's all he cared about. So if it got too hot in his workshop, and he stripped down to his boxers, well that isn't anyone's business. Jarvis didn't even blink an eye at it anymore. 

Steve had been to Tony's place often enough that he just walked in, waved to Jarvis and the handful of other people that worked in the mansion, and went straight to Tony's room. When he walked in Jarvis informed him that Tony was down in his workshop.

Steve nodded his thanks and jogged down the stairs that led to Tony's 'dungeon' as he had been trying to get Steve to call of ever since they became friends in the seventh grade. Four years later and no such luck.

Steve was greeted by the beat of Hips Don't Lie and...Tony dancing in his boxers with some one armed thing that seemed to be trying its best to copy Tony's movements.

Steve leaned against the door jam, trying and failing to keep the smile off his face. Seeing his best friend in boxers was not only the focus of most of his sketches in the book he kept under his bed, but was also hilarious when he was dancing with a robot. Which Steve should t find as attractive as it he did. 

His eyes followed the motions of Tony's swinging hips. He was actually pretty good. Or at least better than Steve could have expected. 

The song ended and AC/DC's You Shook Me All Night Long started to play. Steve had to readjust his pants that were beginning to feel a bit too tight as Tony started to grind to the beat of the music.

Good a time as any before he got caught being a creeper "Uh, am I interrupting something?" Steve asked with a slight smile

Tony jumped and tripped over some pieces of scrap metal and practically tackled his robot to the floor. Their school's football team, The Avengers, would be proud. He should know. He was the quarterback. 

"What the... Steve! How uh, how long have you been standing there?" A nice blush stained Tony's cheeks as he stood up and brushed himself off. Floors were dirty especially when you don't have clothes on. Oh god he doesn't have clothes on.

Tony scrambled to find his clothes. Pants would be great right now. Isn't this his luck. The day he was finally going to fess up to Steve about his feelings, risking getting punched in the face, he doesn't have his clothes on. Of course, on one hand, it is a good sign that Steve had been smiling and his eyes had this weird look in them. He could have been shielding his eyes and yelling at Tony to put his damn clothes on. Steve probably wouldn't have yelled instead of blushing and stammering. 

"Not long. About have way through that Shakira girl's song" Steve answered, debating on whether or not to hide the t-shirt at his feet so he could see Tony shirtless longer. He may be old-fashioned from growing up with his grandma Peggy but he is a teenager with a massive crush so it's allowed.

Tony groaned "oh jeez. Me and Dummy really started going at it towards the end"

Since when does Tony get embarrassed. He was usually calm and collected under the public eye, growing up under the camera's flashing lights.

"Dummy?" Steve questioned.

Tony immediately lit up and got that glint in his eye that he gets when talking about his projects. Steve had yet to capture it on paper.

"Yeah! He's my robot" Tony preened, letting the robot affectionately "Something went wrong in the coding so he's a little, well, dumb. I can't find the glitch though" Tony got quiet at the end, years of being under his dad's critical glares made him be harder on himself, even if no one was watching.

Steve gave him a one armed guy hug, not wanting to give Tony any idea to his actual feelings, "I think he's great! Faults and all. I mean, Tony, you're still learning. This is impressive" 

Tony perked up a little, "Really? Dummy is pretty awesome isn't he? Even if he can't make coffee to save his hard drive"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony and Steve went up to his room, all intent set on studying. But then Tony had to go and make a Star Trek reference so they ended up watching the original series.

They were both leaning against the headboard of Tony's bed, a friendly distance between them. By the end of the first episode, their shoulders were touching. Half way through the first season, Tony ran to the kitchen for sodas.

Technically he had a fully stocked mini fridge in his room but he told  
Steve that he drank them all last night while coding Dummy. Steve had made some comment of how he should just sleep instead of running on caffeine the whole time.

"Sleep is for the weak! For the weak Steve!" He called over his shoulder as he jogged downstairs.

He really just needed an excuse to calm the hell down. His heart was racing and his hands were clammy. Tony had no idea what was going on.

He told Jarvis of his situation. The older man haut gave To y a fond smile, "I believe that is what happens when you are in the presence of the person you direct your 'undying love' for, sir"  
Jarvis could be a sassy motherfucker when he wanted to be.

Tony grabbed two sodas and a bag of chips before heading back up. He just needed to man up and tell Steve how he felt. They could be snuggling right now! Precious time was being wasted!

Steve had propped his arm up along the headboard which in Tony world, gave him full permission to lean up into Steve. Now Tony was not someone who shied away from physical touches. Most of the time when they watched movies, Tony ended up with his feet on Steve's lap or outright sitting on Steve. All those muscles were surprisingly comfy.

But something about his plans for the night made him more cautious. He had to build up to it. Seeing Steve with his arms literally wide open threw those hesitations out the window and into on coming traffic. Tony practically kept into bed and burrowed right into Steve's side. And if Steve's arm dropped to curl around his shoulder, nobody said anything.

When Tony cuddled up to him, Steve breathed a sigh of relief. He was worried about Tony not being so touchy with him. Apparently what ever was holding Tony up was gone now and he wasn't about to question it. He loved being able to be like this with Tony. His permanently disarrayed hair was soft under his chin. Steve sometimes felt weird thinking about it but Tony smelled really good. He smelled like motor oil and coffee and expensive cologne. The moisture was odd but then again, so was Tony. 

"Cap, I can hear you thinking from here. What's on your mind?" Tony asked, using the ridiculous nickname everyone used after he became Captain of the football team.

"Uh, nothing. Just thinking" Steve said, trying to will away his blush. There was no way Tony knew what he had been thinking. 

"About what? Going through the list of all the hot guys at our school?" Tony prodded with an impressive eyebrow wiggle.

Steve had come out to Tony even before he told Peggy. It had been the summer after freshmen year and Tony just shrugged.

"Cool. Not like I can judge or anything. You know I prefer guys too"

Tony had no idea why he said that. What if it was true? What if Steve liked some other guy?

Steve used the hand that wasn't around Tony's shoulders to poke Jim in the side "No. There isn't even anyone at our school who's my type"

'Because your my type' he thought.

"Speaking of which, what is your type? I don't think we have discussed this before. What is Stevie's perfect guy?"

This was Tony's chance. If he knew what Steve liked, he could use it to his advantage to get Steve to be his.

Steve blushed furiously "uh I don't know" he made the mistake of looking into Tony's eyes, rich brown and full of painful memories. Those eyes always betrayed the mask Tony tried to put on. They were so expressive. Recently, ever since Tony started hanging with the group, his eyes gained a new quality. Hope and light. And that was the most beautiful thing Steve has ever seen.

This was his chance to tell Tony how he felt. Or at least try to. Not breaking the eye contact he started listing his 'perfect guy'

"We'll I guess if I had to pick my perfect guy, he'd be smart. Amazingly so. Years ahead of everyone else. Be able to run circles around me. Wouldn't bother me. I'd enjoy it. And he'd be witty, always quick with a retort. Good with people because I need some one charismatic to make up for my lack in it"

Tony was looking straight at him and if he wasn't mistaken, was blushing "really? Well, uh, what about looks. What does he, um, what does he look like?" 

Steve hummed in pretend thought, enjoying this now that he knew Tony knew he was talking about him "A little on the short side. The perfect size for sitting on my lap or cuddling" he tightened his grip on Tony, pulling him closer "Hair that never stays in place, but he makes it look like that was the idea all along. More lean muscle, not bulky like me. That would be ridiculous. And glasses. I've always found them attractive" Steve finished.

Tony subconsciously pushed his thick rimmed glasses up "I always knew you would be the type for cuddling" he muttered, trying not to smile like an idiot. He was talking about him. Steve Rogers actually liked Tony Stark. Or he could be terribly mistaken. But a guy could dream right?

"What about you Tony? Who's your prefect guy?"

Oh he thought he was being cute didn't be? Tony decided to play along, going against his massive want to just kiss Steve seven ways till Sunday.

"I want a nice guy you know? Chivalrous, that's the word. He would love to help people, always stands up for what he believes in. Even when he couldn't" a pointed look in Steve's direction "An artist would be nice. Someone who understands that sometimes' you just gotta create. Make something. Someone who would let me stay in the lab for days"

"I'm not letting you stay in for days Tony"

"Who said I was talking about you. I could be talking about Clint" Tony said smiling, humor in his eyes.

"Anyways, thanks for interrupting by the way-"

"Anytime"

"Ok, people need to realize that you are one sassy fucker when you wanna be"

"Language" Steve chastised.

"Whatever. As I was saying, as far as looks go, tall, blonde preferably. Very strong so he can drag me out of the lab for food and sleep, you know, things for the weak. The athletic type. Perhaps he plays football" Tony went silent, letting Steve know he was done.

Steve tapped a finger against his chin "I don't think I know anyone lien that"

"Oh shut up and come here"

Tony grabbed a fistful of Steve's shirt and dragged him down. Their lips crashed together, slightly painful until they figured out to tilt their heads.

They slotted together perfectly, like they were made for each other. Tony turned so he was straddling Steve's lap, way better angle. Tony had his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Steve's hands found Tony's hips and slipped under his shirt slightly, to rub soft circles into the warm skin. 

They spent the rest of the day like that. In each other's arms, stealing the occasional kiss when one of them felt like it. Mostly Tony. Their home laid forgotten on the floor, all thoughts of studying abandoned. When Jarvis cam in later that day to see if they wanted dinner, he found them on the bed asleep. Steve's larger frame was curled around Tony, an arm across him with their fingers intertwined and resting on Tony's hip. They each had soft smiles on their face. Jarvis didn't want to wake the boys, they looked so peaceful and happy. But it was either wake them or have them raid his kitchen at night. So he gently shook Tony's shoulder, only to have him turn and burrow into Steve's chest. 

Looks like he was going to have to clean up the kitchen in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And because Jarvis is always right, the boys woke up a little after midnight. Steve woke first, and looked down to see Tony pressed flush against his chest. He smiled, content to just watch him sleep. And then his stomach decided it would like food now, thank you. Steve sighed, ever since he grew, he got hungry faster and could beat even Thor in an eating contest. Ex pet for when it came to pop tarts. That was Thor's claim to fame.

Tony woke up to the sound of rumbling. He shot straight up, his sleep idled brain panicking, thinking it was earthquake. Apparently he mumbled this, and Steve chuckled.

"Not an earthquake. Just my stomach" 

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. His brain finally caught up to the present. He just woke up to Steve in his bed. Which was nothing new. That has happened a hundred times by now. 

But when that's linked with the previous events, it was a little more shocking. Tony had been wishing for that for so long, he was convinced that it was just a really vivid dream. He was that lucky. He had to make sure though because if it had happened, he did t want to mess this up like he had with all his other relationships that only lasted a month at the most.

"Did we....earlier we....uh you and I..." Tony could t get the words out.

Steve's smile dropped. He had been dreading this. What if Tony regretted it? What if he had t meant it?

"Yeah. We kissed. A lot actually. But we could forget it. It never happened. It's fine re-"

"Hold up there cowboy" Tony cut in "I don't want to forget it. I just can't believe it. I had wanted that for so long I just..." He trailed off, never having been one for feelings.

Steve closed the gap between them and kissed him gently. It was slow and soft and so Steve it was laughable. 

"It happened. And I'm glad it did. Can we talk about this after food though? I'm starved" Steve said, looking down at his growling stomach.

Tony laughed, and grabbed his hand "Yeah. I bet Jarvis left us something, the old sap"

Sure enough, there were plates made up for them, stacked with turkey, mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables and rolls, it was obvious who's was who's since one had triple the amount of food. Steve blushed a little but sent a silent thanks to the man. There was also a sticky note attached to the plate saying they were welcome to the cookies that he had made while they were sleeping.

When Steve was half way through his plate, Tony cleared his throat, causing Steve to look up from where he was shoveling food into his mouth like it was his last meal. He looked so concerned and it just melted Tony. He had been on the receiving end of Steve's mother hen-ing before, where he looked at you with the biggest amount of love and care. It had never been under this context before though.

"I was just wandering. I mean, like, what exactly does this mean to you? Not to push you one way or the other, but you are the first person I've ever cared this much for. And I want to be serious about this. I know we're only in high school but. I really want this to work" Tony admitted.

Steve knew it meant a lot for Tony to say all of that. After years if his mother not caring about him and his father disapproving of every aspect of his life, Tony was knew to the idea of love. Outside of Jarvis, he's never had it. And while Tony didn't outright tell him he loved him, Steve spoke Tony-ese fluently enough to know that's what he meant.

"I want this to work too. You're a great guy Tony. The smartest, most loyal, funny, crazy person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. I really like you, maybe a bit more than that. So if you're willing, so am I" 

With a sly smirk, tony hopped off his chair, walked around the table and grabbed Steve's hand. He got down on one knee and was trying to keep a straight face.

"Steven Grant Rogers, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" 

"Way to ruin the moment Tony"

"Somehow I don't think that constitutes as an answer" tony said, giving up on the poker face and letting a big goofy smile overtake his features.

Steve sighed dramatically with an equally ridiculous smile "If I must"

Tony jumped up and kissed Steve hard on the mouth "We must alert the kingdom!"

"You mean Jarvis?"

"You know me so well"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jarvis had been happy for the boys, glad that Tony was finally letting someone into his life. He told the couple he would bake cookies later but for now it was nearly one in the morning and he went off to sleep. Steve had completely forgotten how late it was. Falling asleep with Tony messed up his usually very accurate internal clock.

"C'mon Steve. To the dungeon!"

Grabbing Tony's hand and lacing their fingers together, Steve rolled his eyes fondly, "That is never going to catch on sweetheart" 

Tony paused "Sweetheart?"

"Oh. Sorry. It just kinda slipped out"

"Don't worry. I kinda like it"

Tony ran off without warning, leaving Steve to stand in the middle of the workshop. He looked around the room. He hadn't really had the chance to actually see what was down here in a while. Half finished projects that Steve couldn't figure out lay out along tables. An old car had the hood open and tools strewn around it on the floor. Tables formed a half circle that was lined with computers, each showing different things. Steve had never realized how much Tony had going on down here.

Just when Steve thought he had gotten lost in the maze of metal and computers, Tony came back with Dummy following him.

"Sorry it took me a bit. I was fixing his coding" Tony explained, pouring himself coffee.

"Did you find the problem? And really Tony? It's late. You don't need more coffee" Steve took the mug out of his hands, only to give it back after Tony made grabby hands and put on the puppy dog eyes full force.

"Don't worry. It takes more than one cup to keep me up for very long. And no. I think I'm going to let Dummy keeps his little quirks. I was just changing it so he answers to you" Tony said, shrugging dismissively. 

Steve gaped at him "What do you mean so it answers to me?"

Tony gestures widely towards Dummy "Originally, he was programmed so he would listen to me. That way he could help me out by getting me the tools or whatever I asked for. I figured since you'll probably be spending a lot more time down here, he might as well listen to you too"

For some reason, that seemed very sweet to Steve. Most people would just shrug that off, assuming that's what weird, eccentric inventors did. Which was true. But to Tony, that was giving someone else access to his machines. And Tony doesn't share.

Steve hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Thank you sweetheart. It means a lot to me"

Tony blushed and bat Steve's arms away, muttering about touchy football players.

"Ok Dummy. This is your time to shine. Let's show your new daddy what you can do. Steve, ask him to do something." Tony ordered, standing to the side, looking every ounce of a proud dad.

Steve thought for a moment and then reached into his pocket. A crumpled piece of paper that he had been sketching on was pulled out. He hadn't been able to get the proportions right so he gave up on it and shoved into his jeans pocket to be forever forgotten.

"Here Dummy. Can you throw this away for me please?" Steve asked politely, holding out his hand with the paper on it.

Dummy whirred and turned towards him. It took him a few tries to find the paper, and he kept dropping it ever two feet but he eventually got into the trash.

Tony cheered for his robot, both because he got the coding right, and well, Dummy was like a kid to him. An inanimate, robotic child. It was probably the only thing he could keep alive. And hey, no diapers. Or maybe Dummy was more of a dog. Something to ponder.

Steve finally managed to get Tony to stop playing fetch using a wrench with his robot. It was almost three in the morning when they finally wound back up into Tony's bed. This time they were facing each other. Tony snuggled up close to Steve, claiming it was for warmth because no, he, Tony Stark, did not cuddle.

He began to realize that when he was with Steve, he felt warm and safe. It was different than with Jarvis, or his friends. Maybe, hat maybe, one day he could bring himself to tell Steve that he loved him. He knew he did but it was going to be a while before he could say it. Never having it said to you as a child really screwed you up in the head. He knew Steve would understand because, well, because he's Steve. And Steve liked him for who he was. He didn't like him in spite of his weirdness, or how he kept weird hours, or because he had a slight dependency on coffee. He liked him because of it. Steve genuinely liked him. Faults and all. Tony liked, ok, love, even if he won't say it out loud, Steve too. Not because he was extremely handsome or on the football team. Those were just bonuses. He loved Steve, the little guy. It was going to stay that way too if he had any day in it.


End file.
